<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Be Okay by thatkokichikinnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959239">I'll Be Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkokichikinnie/pseuds/thatkokichikinnie'>thatkokichikinnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Momota Kaito, Body Dysphoria, Domestic Fluff, Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Sad Oma Kokichi, Trans Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkokichikinnie/pseuds/thatkokichikinnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ventfic go brrr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Be Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blurred sight, stinging eyes, sniffling. Everything sucked, everything hurt, Ouma was in pain. If he just listened to Kirumi and wasn't such a fuck up. Why couldn't he listen? Why couldn't he suck up his problems and face what scared him the most? Himself. How could he face himself? Ever? He could easily look at himself, but he always noticed the smaller things. </p><p> Thin, scarred wrists. Eye bags sloppily covered with pasty white concealer. Dark blueish grey hair with fading purple tips. How his brand new binder still had his chest pop out. Everything was so horrible. Hell he hasn't even been bothered to message his boyfriend back for over 3 days. He felt so horrible. So... Alone. Everyone assumed he was dead, which was close to the truth. He felt dead, he felt worse than dead. He felt... Tortured. He didn't feel like a boy. He didn't feel safe. He felt dysphoric. He felt like hell. </p><p> He's kept his binder on for 30+ hours. It hurt. It hurt to move. Everything hurt so bad. Why couldnt he normal? He just wanted help. To be free. To have the life he wanted. It hurt. It hurt so much. His body ached and burnt. His ribs felt crushed. He couldn't move without feeling pain. </p><p> In the midst of his thoughts, a sudden call startled him. "Momo~Chan..." Ouma read out.</p><p> He weakly answered, "H..ello?" </p><p> "Kichi! Baby? What's goin' in? What the hell happened?" Momota's voice sounded frantic. </p><p> "I... I'm sorry... I-I can't do an..anything anymore..." Ouma's voice shook, it was obvious he was crying. </p><p> "Kichi-? Hey. Have you been cryin'?" Momota asked. </p><p> "M-mhn..." Ouma confirmed. </p><p> "I'm coming over." Momota stated, it was clear from the desperation in his voice that there was no stopping him. </p><p> "M'...m'kay..." Ouma quietly sighed. </p><p> "Is the door locked, hun?" Momota asked.</p><p>  "Y-eah... You have a key though... Right?" Ouma raised his voice a bit. </p><p> "Of course I got a key, Dont worry 'bout gettin' up. Try and sleep... 'Kay?" Momota's tone lightened, it was clear he was trying to help.</p><p> "I'll try... Mm'love you..." Ouma smiled weakly. </p><p> "Love ya' too. Now sleep you goblin." Momota laughed.</p><p> "I wiiilll..." Ouma tried to get the sound of pain out of his voice. </p><p> "Bye bub, see ya' in 10 minutes." It was obvious Momota was smiling, you could hear it. </p><p> "See ya'..." Ouma mumbled as he hesitated ending the call. As his screen went black the tears came out. </p><p> The darkness was overwhelming, unbearable, but oddly calm. All you could hear is quiet sniffles coming from Ouma. And the occasional bed creaking from attempting to get comfortable. </p><p> Why couldn't Momota just be there already? Telling him it's all going to be okay... Running his fingers through his hair... Singing to him... He wanted that. And Ouma was willing to beg for it. </p><p> The pain made Ouma's cries worse. His cheeks flooded with the salty bubbles of water dripping down. Then the door knob twisted. Ouma audibly sighed, it felt like a wave of emotions pulled him deeper into the ocean of hell. He was drowning but didn't have the energy to swim up. </p><p> The door opened with a quiet creak as a tall figure walked in. Momota. He turned the lights on but dimmed them down to where they could easily see eachother. But it didn't burn. </p><p> "'Kichi..." Momota gasped a bit, he was expecting something. But not what he seen. </p><p> "Mmh... M'sorry..." Ouma apologized. </p><p> "Don't apologize for this, it ain't your fault, can ya' get up?" Momota walked over to his boyfriend, squatting down next to him. </p><p> "N-o... It hurts.." Ouma whined. </p><p> "Is your binder thingy still on?" Momota asked. </p><p> "Mhn..." Ouma confirmed. </p><p> "How long have you had it on?" Momota gently rubbed Ouma's shoulder. </p><p> "Dunno... Maybe a couple days.." Ouma hummed. </p><p> Momota looked worried, but he remained calm, "Bub... We gotta get that off you... I don't wanna hurt you or make ya' uncomfy. But will you let me get it off you?" </p><p> "Just... Don't hurt me..." Ouma murmured. </p><p> Momota nodded, slowly sitting Ouma up. Ouma winced as he raised his arms, closing his eyes while Momota pulled his hoodie over his head. Ouma's chest was sunken in, deep red lines around the seam of his binder. Ouma held his breath as Momota slipped his binder over his head. He gently pulled Ouma's hoodie back over his head to cover his chest. </p><p> "O-ow.. I'm... I'm sorry..." Ouma buried his face in Momota's shoulder. </p><p> "What'cha sorry about?" Momota rubbed Ouma's back. </p><p> "For... Being s-uch a disappointment." Ouma's voice croaked. </p><p> Momota didn't reply. In fact. He didn't know how to. He just continued to rub Ouma's back, using his other hand to play with Ouma's hair. It was comforting.  Momota's fingers ran through Ouma's dead hair, going through each curl and twist.  </p><p> "Kichi?" Momota whispered. </p><p> Ouma hummed in response, "When's the last time you ate?" Momota asked. </p><p> Ouma's heart stopped, should he be truthful? Would Momota trust him if he lied? Will Momota even care..? "I-it's been... awhile..."</p><p> "Do ya' wanna try to eat?" Momota mumbled. </p><p> "M-hn..." Ouma nodded. </p><p> "'Kay, but before we go out. Ya' need bandages on your arms. Is that fine? Or ya' think you'll be fine." Momota hummed. </p><p> "I'll be fine.." Ouma snuggled closer. </p><p> Momota nodded, slowly picking Ouma up in his arms. It was painful, but Ouma didnt say anything. It was nice being held for the first time in what felt like forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ignore this pls I beg of you  -</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>